Je t'aime et c'est bien ca le problème
by Vertococo
Summary: School-Fic:J'ai tout perdu , a quoi bon continuer de me battre ? 5 ans qu'il est parti , 5 ans a me torturer intérieurement , a m'imaginer mille et uns scénarios, a le haïr autant que je l'aimais. A quoi bon vivre dans un monde ou tout soleil s'est éteint ? ABBANDONNÉE
1. Prologue

Prologue :

POV Sakura

Bonjour, je m' appelle Sakura Haruno et j'ai dix-sept ans. Je vais à l'École Secondaire de Konoha, en passant, je déteste mon uniforme, il est bourgogne. Le bourgogne c'est horrible ! Je suis en secondaire cinq. ( NDA : c'est l'équivalent québécois de terminales en France je crois) Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais très naïve . Ça a changé quand Sasuke , l'amour de ma vie est parti. Naruto l'a suivi et m'as quitté 3 ans plus tard. Je ne lui en veux pas mais Sasuke oui. Je le hait, il ne mérite personne mais au fond je l'aime toujours. De toute façon, ce n'est plus important puisque maintenant je suis seule.

Des mots me hantaient... «Dans quel monde crois-tu vivre pour supposer avoir des chances avec moi ?» Je n'avais jamais oublié ces paroles que Sasuke m'avait lancé au visage ce soir là , le soir de son dépard. J'avais encore mal , cela faisait cinq ans qu'il était parti et je lui en voulais toujours. Il nous avait abandonnés , bafoués et rabaissés, Naruto et moi. Je ne sortais plus vraiment , je passais mon temps barricadée dans mon appartement à pleurer sur mon sort. Les rares fois où je sortais , j'allais à l'école . Je n'écoutais pas à l'école, trop dans ma bulle pour me rendre compte du moment présent. Je ne voyais plus Naruto , qui lui était parti depuis deux ans avec son ami Gaara à Suna. Il me manquait comme personne. À Konoha , j'étais seule, sans amis , recluse. Il y avait bien des gens que j'aurais pu fréquenter mais pas de véritables amis. Lee avait tenté de m'inviter souvent mais j'avais décliné l'invitation à chaque fois. Maintenant j'étais décidée. Je ne voyais pas la lumière au bout du tunnel , j'avais tout perdu. J'ai donné une dernière chance au destin. Si je ne voyais pas Naruto d'ici un mois , je me suiciderais. À quoi bon vivre encore si c'est de cette façon ?

POV Sasuke

Bonjour moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa et j'ai bientôt dix-huit ans. Je vais à l'école secondaire de Kiri. Ce que j'aime c'est collectionner les conquêtes. On dit de moi que je suis froid et un peu renfermé sur moi-même mais tellement beau. À l'école on ne me vois jamais sans une classique chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, qui font craquer toutes les filles.

J'étais dans la classe en train de m'endormir tellement mon cours d'éthique était ennuyant, Madame Kaïno nous parlait des valeurs. AU SECOURS ! Quand un coup sec se fit entendre , l'enseignante a regardé vers la porte en faisant des airs étranges dont elle avait le secret, puis se décida à aller ouvrir. C'était le directeur. Elle lui adressa le sourire le plus faux que j'ai vu de toute mon existence.

Directeur : Monsieur Uchiwa veuillez me suivre

Sasuke : ok

POV Normal

Cinq minutes plus tard au bureau du directeur . Il lui expliqua qu'il voulait préparer un projet entre les cinq écoles les plus renommées. Il demanda a Sasuke d'aller les remettre en mains propres aux directeurs des différentes écoles , parmi celles-ci : Konoha. Sasuke n'eut pas le choix et partit le lendemain pour un périple ou il manquerait l'école. 


	2. Chapitre 1 & 2 : Le dernier souffle

POV Sakura  
>L'école venait de terminer, il était cinq heure. Je me dirigeais vers la chute... J'allais passer à l'acte. Voilà un mois jour pour jour que j'avais prévu la date de ma mort soit le vendredi treize mai. Je sautai. À travers tout Konoha on entendit un plouf sonore. Je sentis mon corps couler, alors que les flots m'engloutissaient. Tandis que je commençais a suffoquer, je pensai a chaque personne que j'avais perdu. D'abord maman et papa puis Sasori , Ino, Naruto et enfin ... Sasuke. Ce fut en revoyant des images de celui que j'avais tant aimé et détesté a la fois que je m'évanouis, laissant mon corps s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les ténèbres.<p>

POV Sasuke  
>[NDA : OOC] Je devais aller à Konoha, mon ancien village pour remettre à Tsunade-Sama un message de la part du directeur de mon école. J'arrivai par l'ouest , près des chutes. J'aperçus une fille aux cheveux roses sauter à l'eau. Je restai là trop ébahit par cette scène. Finalement, je me ressaisis «Sasuke, arrête de regarde ça comme un imbécile et va l'aider ! Elle va se noyer ! » Je me dépêchai d'enlever ma chemise blanche et sautai à l'eau. Je remontai à la surface , puis, replongeai. J'ouvris les yeux sous l'eau et remarquai une touffe rose coulant vers le fond de l'eau. Je nageai vers elle. Je la pris dans mes bras en remontant vers la surface. Je la sortis de l'eau sans difficulté , malgré le courant. Je l'avoue , elle était belle avec ses yeux clos, le visage serein. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roses , surement teindus. Non , passons, mon but n'est pas de contempler des filles. Elle ne respirait plus et pourtant ...Attendez un instant, elle ne respire plus. AAHHH! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Au mon dieu, je dois ... je dois... Calme toi Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? J'essayais d'interrompre mes pensées chaotiques mais c'était ardu. Une fille belle à croquer inconsciente à mes pieds , petite forme frêle . Puis soudain , la marche à suivre pour la sauver me revint en mémoire. Je devais lui faire le bouche-à-bouche. Je pris une bonne inspiration et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, laissant passer de l'air dans sa bouche. Je me relevai, repris une bonne inspiration et répétai la manœuvre plusieurs fois. Je la sentis remuer sous moi et je stoppai la manœuvre. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, je soulevai sa tête. Elle cracha de l'eau. Je remarquai ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. Je clignai des yeux ... yeux verts , cheveux roses. Hmm! Ça me dit quelque chose. [NDA : Bravo t'as de la mémoire toi! ] Ce serais pas Sa.. Sa quoi déjà? Saku..Sakura c'est ça ! Attendez un instant, Sakura c'étais pas mon amie quand j'avais douze ans ? Oui, c'était la fille avec cet abruti de Naruto ... si ma mémoire est bonne. [NDA: Coudonc t'est devenu amnésique ou quoi ? C'était ton meilleur ami , baka. ]<p>

Sakura: On est au paradis ?

Sasuke : Non , tu es vivante

_:_  
>Coudonc, j'ai des hallucinations ou c'est ...<br>-S...sa...sas..sasu..sasuke ?  
>-Hm !<br>-C'est... toi ?  
>(hochement de tête affirmatif de la part du ténébreux)<br>-Tu ... tu m'as... sauvée...  
>Cela raviva des souvenirs douloureux. Ce fut plus fort que moi , des larmes se mirent a rouler doucement sur mes joues .Je pleurais de tristesse et le plus ironique là-dedans c'est que je suis dans ses bras , comme je l'ai toujours voulu.<br>-Chuut! Sa va aller, je suis la  
>Il me prit tans ses bras et alla me déposer dans un endroit calme pour que je puisse décompresser . Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment en lui posant la question qui me tourmentais mais je devais savoir.<br>-Sasuke ?  
>-Hm ?<br>-Est-ce que tu reviens pour de bon ?  
>- Non.<br>À ces mots , je sentit la plaie se rouvrir une nouvelle fois. Il était venu , il m'avais sauvée mais il repartait comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je n'avais aucune importance à ses yeux, je n'en avais jamais eu. C'est pourquoi je partis , en larmes mais il réussit a me rattrapper  
>- Sakura , j'ai besoin que tu me promette que tu ne te suicidera pas.<br>- Promis... hoquetai-je entre deux sanglots.  
>Après cette promesse , il me lâcha et partit avec nonchalance vers une autre direction. Je m'effondrai , tout ce que j'avais cherché a repousser pendant toutes ces années ressortait... Mes souvenirs, mon amour , mes déceptions , mes deuils, tout. C'était pire qu'avant ma tentative de suicide ratée mais je n'avais pas le choix , une promesse , c'est sacré. Sasuke n'aurais jamais dû me sauver , il aurait dû me laisser mourir en paix. Il n'avait pas le droit de refaire surface après cinq ans d'absence. Sasuke... Juste ce mot me fait mal, juste le prononcer m'est tout simplement insupportable. Je l'avais aimé , il m'avais abandonnée , j'avais essayé de l'oublier et j'avais presque réussi mais voilà qu'il revenait pour mieux me briser. Je lui en voulais d'exister car sinon je ne l'aurais jamais aimé. Je voulais mourir , pour de bon cette fois , trop épuisée pour me battre à nouveau . Pourtant j'avais promis, même si c'était la plus grosse erreur de mon existence.<p>

[P.O.V Sasuke]

Je viens de la laisser partir parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire , bravo sasuke. Bon trève de distractions, direction Konoha High School.

1 heure plus tard : Mission accomplie, j'ai remis toutes mes je dois retrouver Sakura, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis mon départ. Je cherchai une bonne demi-heure avant de la trouver adossée à un arbre, recroquevillée sur elle-même et les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Hm, hm ,hm !  
>- AAAH ! ... Oh, c'est toi Sasuke ...<br>-Sakura , je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins, j'ai une question.  
>-Oui ?<br>- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après mon départ ?  
>-En gros, nous avons déprimé. Ensuite, Naruto a fait comme toi et m'a abandonné. Quand il est parti, j'ai arrêté de parler avec Ino , ma supposée meilleure amie. Je me suis retrouvée a dépérir de jours en jour. Seul le fait de me lever le matin était un fardeau. Je ne vois plus la lumière au bout du tunnel. Alors j'ai décidé de me suicider. Tu connais la suite ...<br>- Merci, adieu Sakura.  
>Ses yeux s'emplirent de larme, elle commença à pleurer comme je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un le faire. Je ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un pleurer , c'est pour les faible. Je me dépêchai de quitter cette scène de faible.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Renaissance

P.O.V Sakura ]

Les mois avaient passés depuis l'apparition soudaine de Sasuke. Mai puis juin avaient passés avec une monotonie inouie. Les examens finaux, la déprime, la fin de l'école, la routine quoi. Puis un beau matin de juillet, j'errais dans les rues perdue dans mes idées noires quand on me rentra dedans, littéralement.

-Hey ,t'aurais pu faire attention !

Je levai les yeux. Devant moi se tenait un garcon d'environ 18 ans , les cheveux bruns-rouges en bataille tombant sur ses yeux bleus azur. Sa peau bronzée contrastait avec ses yeux couleur mer des caraibes. Sa chemise était compl``etement déboutonnée , laissant paraitre des muscles bien dessinés. Bon sang , qu'il est sexy 0.o

-Youhou , t'as fini de me reluquer ?  
>-AAHH ! Je réalisai que je fixais intensément son torse. Je cessai de le reluquer bêtement.<br>- Comment t'appelle tu , belle rose ?  
>-Euh... Sa...Saku...Saku... Sakura NDA : Hinata attitude<br>- Okay , moi c'est Kevyanoi mais appelle moi Kevy , ca fait plus intime )  
>- Ok... t'es nouveau ?<br>- Oui, je viens d'arriver à Konoha. Est-ce que toutes les filles sont belles comme toi ici ? :D  
>- Euh... merci. Ben en fait ,non, je ne suis pas belle mais Ino et Hinata sont très belles. Malheureusement pour toi, Ino la conne tripe sur Kiba ou Sai , je sais plus trop. Hinata, son coeur est dédié a notre baka préféré, même s'il nous a laissé pourrir comme des ramens séchés. Moi , je suis libre quoi que je suis loin d'être une beauté et ...<br>- Sa te dirait de sortir ce soir ?  
>- Euh ... pourquoi pas ? ...<br>- Choisis l'endroit ma belle :D

Chez moi :  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux me mettre sur le dos ?<p>

Robe d'école ? Horrible !  
>Col roulé ? Non, trop chaud et ça fait Sainte-Nitouche.<br>Pantalon baggy ? Trop slack.  
>Finalement j'optai pour une camisole rose pâle et une jupe en jeans. Passe partout mais beau. Je me frisai les cheveux et me maquillai légèrement. Ces choses que je n'avait pas faites depuis si longtemps. Je trouvai cela étrange mais depuis le départ de Sasuke, c'était la première fois que je me sentais un minimum joyeuse. J'avais terriblement hâte à ce soir.<p>

Quelques heures plus tard ...

- Allo ma belle  
>- Bonsoir<p>

Nous allâmes au restaurant de ramens ( ichiraku 3) tout d'abord , puis au cinéma. C'est le film le plus drôle que j'aie jamais vu « Il était une fois au fin fond d'un tonneau» Le titre est nul , je sais mais le film hillarant. Ensuite il vint me reconduire chez moi. Il me pris par les épaules , me retourna et m'embrassa sur la bouche avant que je passe le pas de la porte. Je répondis a son baiser , timidement au début puis plus passionément. Par contre, je dus rompre le baiser pour cause de manque de souffle. Il faut dire que c'était mon premier baiser si on exclut les réanimations artificielles qui , je ne crois pas , sont considérées comme des baisers. Gênée et troublai je bafouillai si on sortais officiellement ensemble.  
>- Kevy ?<br>- Oui, ma belle.  
>- Est-ce que ... Est-ce que... eesquonestensemble<br>- quoooi ?  
>- Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? :$<br>- Si tu veux , ma douce.  
>- Oui :) Je veux bien...<br>- Je t'aime mon poussin -xxx-  
>C'est comme cela que se termina cette merveilleuse soirée avec kevy.<p>

( NDA : si, si encore un chapitre court. oui je sais je publie rarement un nouveau chapitre mais bon , c'est pas super passionnant recopiller une fic écrite dans un cahier . surtout que dans mon cahier j'suis au chapitre 13 )


	4. Chapitre 4 : Couples

P.O.V Narratrice :

[NDA : il serait censé y avoir un lemon mais je le skip parce que je garde le meilleur pour la fin hehe ! ^^ ]

Pendant ce temps Sasuke était ''occupé'' ) avec une certaine Karin dont il avait surement les memes intentions qu'avec les autres soit coucher avec elle et la laisser tomber ensuite. Sasuke était ainsi depuis son dépard ; froid et player. Il avait changé et c'en était désolant. Il avait joué avec les sentiments de trop de jeunes femmes naillives. Pourtant , il ne s'en rendait meme pas compte , trop occupé a s'emmurer dans son silence.  
>P.O.V Sasuke :<br>Je me retirai , trop fatigué pour continuer.

-Sa...ss..uu...ke... je t'ai...me ... articula t-elle en cherchant son souffle.  
>-Hn !<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir , Sasuke-Chou ? $)  
>-T'as pas compris , nous deux c'était juste pour une nuit.<br>[NDA : Oh mon dieu , miracle il a aligné plus de deux mots. !]  
>-Sasuke , mon chou a la crème, je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu veux qu'on soit ensemble. Nie le pas !<br>-Hn !  
>-Je vais prendre ca pour un oui :) Viens, on va aller me magasiner une nouvelle jupe. ( à ces mots elle me planta un bec sur la joue)<p>

quelques minutes plus tard :

-C'est elle qui me vas mieux ou l'autre ?  
>Elle avait entre les mains une jupe en jeans &amp; portais une jupe carotté très courte<p>

- Hn! Choisis.  
>-Ok chou , je vais prendre les deux pour te faire plaisir. ^^<p>

Elle empilla des jupes, des shorts , des camisoles,des bikinis, des t-shirts décoletés ,des tubes, des talons hauts dans le carosse. quand nous allames payer , je realisai que cela lui couterais une fortune.

-479,93 $  
>- Voila ma carte de crédit.<p>

Quand nous sortîmes du magasin , il était plus ou moins 21h. nous avions passé plus de cinq heures la bas -.-. Je décidai que c'était mon tour de lui montrer un endroit. Je la pris par le bras avec ma main libre, puisque l'autre portait une montagne de sacs. Nous passames devant chez elle , mîmes les paquets dans l'entrée sans donner d'explications a son père et partirent vers le bar du coin. Nous nous saoulâmes la gueule jusqu'a 2h du matin.

-Est-ce que, Hic! tu veux Hic ! venir Hic! avec moi ? Hic !  
>- Non Hic ! , y'a Hic ! personne Hic ! chez moi Hic !, viens Hic !<p>

Dans le lit (O)

-Sasu, Hic! , Je t'aime.  
>-Hic! Hn!<br>- On va Hic ! passer Hic! toute notre Hic! vie ensemble Hic! et avoir Hic! beaucoup Hic! d'enfant Hic!, je vais porter...  
>Et je m'endormis alos que Karin planifiait sa passionnante future vie avec moi.<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Déménagement

POV SASUKE

On est lundi. C'est décidé , je déménage , je n'ai plus envie d'endurer cette pouffiasse qui me sert de blonde ! Deux mois c'est beaucoup trop , une nuit c'est amplement suffisant ! mais ou pourrais-je bien partir ? Kumo ? non, trop ennuyant ! Iwa ? Non , c'est encore pire, c'e toujours en guerre. Suna ? non , pas envie de vivre dans le désert ni de revoir cet idiot de Naruto.[NDA : Woow , t'as une tres bonne estime de ton ex-meilleur ami :O] Bon il ne me reste plus qu'a retourner a Konoha. Ca va faire bizzard de retourner la bas mais bon ... J'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux échapper a cette sangsue !  
>- Chooou , devine qui est la ? fit la trèèèèès <strong>subtile<strong> Karin en me fermant les yeux.  
>- Karin.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
>-Valises.<br>- Ohhh , tu m'amènes en voyage :O je t'aime mon coeur 3  
>- Non<br>- Bah , tu fais quoi alors et tu va ou ?O.O  
>- Déménage<br>- Je peux venir avec toi , mon chou ?  
>- Non<br>- S'il te plait , je sais que tu veux.  
>-Hn !<br>- meerciii chooou3  
>- Karin -.-<br>- Oui chou ? ( air innocent )  
>- J'veux pas que tu m'accompagne !<br>-Quoooi ? :O  
>- Adieu.<p>

Elle fondit en larmes (de crocodile) et partit en courant. Moi je commencai a préparer mon déménagement.  
>7 jous plus tard.<br>Bon , ma voiture est pleine a craquer.J'ai a peine la place de m'asseoir. J'ai envie de partir là , maaintenant alors je met le contact et démarres.  
>XX<br>Je roulai deux jours avant d'arriver ENFIN à Konoha. j'achetai le journal ds'un vieux ! nouvelles / sports/ mode/ art et spectacles/ petites annonces , boon logements :)

470 000 $ maison a étages. 1000 $ / mois appartement, 249 000 $ Condo , parfait :O

Cette journée la j'achetai mon condo. Le vendeur n'en revenait pas que j'aie autant d'argent mais je suis un Uchiwa donc ... Cela me prit une semaine et demi pour tout installer Le vendredi je décidai d'aller prendre l'air. Je marchais dans le parc quuand j'appecus deux personne s'embrasser. Un inconnu et ... Sakura. Cela ne lui avait pas pris pris de temps pour se remettre de sa ''si grande souffrance intérieure'' Sans commentaire... Je m'en fiche.

POV SAKURA

Il fait beau c'est l'été et je suis de plus en plus heureuse. nos nous promenons dans le parc main dans la main moi et lui. Il me prend par la taille et m' l'aime beaucoup , il m'as redonné le gout de vivre. C'est allé si vite. même si je n'en parle jamais , je n'ai pas encore oublié Sasuke, juste son nom m'est insupportable. Kevy n'est pas au courrant et il ne connaitra jamais mon passé. J'en ai décidé ainsi, c'est beaucoup plus simple. Je veux le mettre aux oubliettes si on veux. Kevy lui , est sympathique, drôle, attentionné et euhm... un peu pervers :P Tout le contraire de l'autre ,( froid et indifférent ) Pourtant je continuer le glaçon sans qualités à Kevy. Il m'attire comme un aimant. Mon cerveau doit être déréglé ... Mais bon , passons , j'ai pas envie de penser à ça. Kevy et sa langue jouant avec la mienne me sortirent de mes pensées. Il rompit le baiser.  
>- Tu viens , on va aller chez moi !<br>- Okaay )  
>Nous marchions tranquillement vers chez lui quand je m'arrêtai sec , comme figée. Sasuke était exactement en face de moi , son air nonchalant toujours présent.<br>-Alors, tu bouges ou pas ?  
>- Hey, on parle pas a ma bonde comme cela sans subir une raclée.<br>- Hn!  
>- Puis-je prendre ca pour une invitation ?<br>- Kevy, stop , viens t-en

Je devais aller loin de ce lieu . Pour échapper à la douleur , pour lui échapper à lui. Je me mis à courir , Kevy avait de la difficulté à me suivre. du moins , au début , après il courait à mon rythme sans poser de questions. J'arrivai chez moi.

- Chérie , qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
>- Rien.<br>- Pourquoi tu courrais alors ?  
>- J'ai un rendez-vous important , je l'avais oublié. ( première excuse qui m'est passée par la tête.<br>- Euh , okaay , tu veux que j'aille avec toi ?  
>- non , c'est correct , merci.<br>Je l'embrassai rapidement et refermai la porte. Je courrus vers ma chambre et m'affalai sur le lit et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. marmonnant des rélesctions étranges du genre «pourquoi est-il revenu » « pauvre salopard.» «Il veux me tuer. » J'étais en train de m'endormir quand on sonna a la porte...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Retour Innatendu

P.O.V SAKURA

Je me levai, me recoiffai un peu et allai ouvrir. Sasuke se tenait de l'autre bord de la porte, je clignai des yeux , croyant être victime d'hallucinations mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Salut...

- Hn.

- Entre..

-Hn.

Il franchit le pied de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ..

- Tiens.

- Merci.

- Hn , Bonne journée.

Il partit sans dire un mot de plus.

J'étais surprise qu'il se souvienne de ou j'habitais et qu'il ait pris la peine de me raporter mon bracelet. Mais ca avait peu d'importance... Je fis un effort pour arrêter de déprimer même si la boule au fond de ma gorge restais là , toujours présente . Je décidai d'aller au marché. Je marchai pour y aller, sa me permit de me changer les idées. J'était devant le stand de ramens quand mon ventre réclama à manger. bon , je peux bien prendre un bol de nouilles.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- Je prendrais un bol de ramens à la vapeur .

J'attendit un moment mais quand il me servit , je fahis échapper mon plat à cause d,un exité qui arrivait en courant en criant RAAMEENS ! Je me retournai pour lui inculquer les bonnes manières avec une bonne gifle qui replace les idées.

- SALE CONNARD ! T'AURRAIS PAS PU FAIRE ATTENTION. MÊME PAS FOUTU DE S'EXCUSER EN PLUS.

et je lui envoyai une gifle retentissante en pleine geule ! Quand je regardai l'insolent je réalisai... Une touffe jaune, des yeux bleus...

- Na... Naruto ? :O

- Sakura-chan , salhue (:

Il tenta de me faire un calin ! et deux-trous baffes plus tard …

- Non mais ca va pas la tête , je suis en couple, baka!

- Quoi ? :O

- Je suis en couple !

- Avec qui ?

- Ca te concerne pas. Le rabrouai-je

Et en immature qu'il était, il me fit la baboune pendant une dizaine de minutes. Il se calma quand je l'invitai à venir chez moi, ça avait été mon meilleur ami , après tout… Nous marchions en direction de chez moi quand une personne que j'avais peu envie de voir entra dans mon champ de vision.

- Salut ma belle ( calin )

- Salut

- C'est qui lui ? ( remarquant sa présence )

- C'est heum … mon meilleur ami.

- Naruto, toi tes qui ?

- J' m'appelle Kevianoi ou Kevy et je sort avec cette déesse.

( je rougis comme une pivoine )

Et il me frencha Sur. Le. Champ !

P.O.V. NARUTO

Je ne le montre pas mais ça me fait mal. Je l'aime encore tellement. J'ai envie de pleurer. Elle est dans les bras d'un autre alors que je n'ai même pas eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments après toutes ces années …

- Saku , on y va ?

- Oui ( :

- Je viens avec toi ma belle.

- Non Kevy s'il te plait. Ça fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres , ma belle. ^^

- Bon , on y va ?

- ouain ( manque d'entrain total. )

Et nous entrâmes chez elle quelques minutes plus tard. Son appartement était grand , mais pas autant que celui de Gaara. Mais ça n'avais aucune importance. Seul être avec Sakura comptait réellement…

- donc , qu'est – ce qui s'est passé depuis mon départ ?

- Hn… Trop long…

- S'il te plait Sakura-Chan !

- bon , okay …

La suite au chapitre sept….


End file.
